


How Double Trouble Got Their Groove Back.

by Revelation_Dis



Series: The Crack [17]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Living Dildo, Pretentious, Troll Fic, horde prime's dildo, sex ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: On the night of the moon alignments, Shadow Weaver attempts a dangerous spell. Will she succeed?
Series: The Crack [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	How Double Trouble Got Their Groove Back.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so, so, so...not sorry for this.

The many moons of Etheria were in straight alignment like the Miek Pense is most straight. Shadow Weaver looked out the window of her sanctimonious prison of lesser cushions that the whore Angella called a prison. “Tonight the moons are in most agreeable alignment so tonight I shall perform the greatest ritual! I shall perform the spell of Pussytainment!”

The evil witch of Satanic shadows cackled whoredly as lightning cracked the sky. She felt a deeper despair of darkness within her.

“FEED ME YOU CACAPHONOUS WHORE OF LIBEL ORGIES!” the dark shadows of Hell within Shadow Weaver roared.

“Yes Master, I will feed you the most delicious souls of a billion soldiers from billions of worlds untold!” Shadow Weaver laughed like a lecherous maniac that was the demoness of airy thunders and waters.

Shadow Weaver took in her wretched right hand a plunderous ivory dildo of emerald embellishments. This was a gift stolen of the Horde Prime who is Yaldabaoth who is Samael who is Melek Taus of prideful peacock feathers. In her lecherous left hand she took hold of a vial of most shimmery pearlescent liquid. “With the cum of the lecherous sparkly nephilim, the cum of the Sagittarian man-boy, and the cum of that foul filthy beast that dare lick the ample milk bosoms of the blonde goddess, I shall commence the ritual!”

She poured the vial of cum onto the holy dildo of Samael the Prime of Horde. The liquid fluid seeped into the pores and the sanctimonious dildo stirred to life. The wraggling dildo searched for a place to plunge itself for it was a dildo and dildos need holes. All it could find was the black barren dusty cave of dryness that was Shadow Weaver’s vagina. Putrid foul dry winds of plague stench queefed from this unholiest of places. With great pains the living dildo squeefed out a cry of despair and tried to run away.

“Oh no you don’t!” Shadow Weaver the vile abusive witch shrieked as she grabbed the toy cock that was a live. She thrust it inside of her desert cavernous vagina. The emeralds scraped against her old saggy walls scratching deeply in them and making blood lube her cavern of horrors. She continued to thrust each thrust more violent than the thrust before it! The witch of Shadows threw her head back and moaned in much abyssmal pleasures as she continued to bleed out which made her light headed.

“THAT’S IT YOU FILTHY WHORESS, PLEASE YOUR MASTER WITH MUCH FUCKING AND BLEEDING OF YOUR STILLBORN ABORTION FACTORY!”

“Oh Master! I am about to come!” The Weaver of Shadows cried. She pumped at such a fast rate that soon all of time slowed down. She watched as many planets died by the hands of the First Ones. Ebbing her orgasm approached and through her Jezebelish mouth came forth the ancient shadows that were the ancient evil of Etheria. It took shape with fusion of the ivory dildo and it fucked the witch like the wanting little whore of many evils that she was, Soon it roared with great abandoned and shadows pierced through Shadow Weaver impaling her in great agonizing death of many punctured organs. A great orgasm tore through her and a blinding light did burn her organs like the fires of ancient Earth did burn children to the god Moloch.

Piercing darkness and suffocating light did join one another in terrible matrimony that did leave Shadow Weaver, the abusive witch whore that did defile the beautiful Adora, and Catra, dead like ash. From the ash like a phoenix of shapeshifting arose a beautiful figure of a billion forms from a billion universes. They were the ALL and the NONE the LIGHT and the DARK the GAY and the STRAIGHT.

True to prophecy the universal messiah, Double Trouble was reborn.


End file.
